


Let's Forget Together

by Daydreamer



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Sex, Angst, Comfort Sex, Drama, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Death, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Spoilers, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamer/pseuds/Daydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tahno is a broken man just getting by. Mako is equally broken. When two broken souls meet, their pain is forgotten, if only for the span of a single night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Forget Together

The din of the low end pub bustled with men coming off from late shifts at the various factories around Republic City. The dim lights were used more to hide the grime coating the entirety of the interior rather than for an appealing atmosphere. Anyone coming to this particular venue was likely not doing so for the appeal of the establishment, but more for the cheapness of the alcohol served.

Rowdy patrons shouted back and forth in drunken acts of bravery and the occasional fist fight broke out between men. The few female servers did their best to step over the bleeding, fallen men while going about their duties as if nothing was amiss. And nothing was. It was the same every night. Men, and the occasional woman, drank themselves into oblivion while trying to forget their lot in life. To frequent such a place as The Snake Weasel Pub, was not done by any loyalty or love of service. This was the bottom rung in the pitiful droll life forever stuck into a sort of dull-drum. The perfect place for a former king of sorts.

A pale, dirt grimed hand lifted in a universal gesture for a refill. The clatter of coins scattered on the scarred wood of the bar while dark, limp hair hid formerly glittering blue eyes full of arrogance, now bleary with agony and dim with drink. The brews served here, even those of a harder nature, were so watered down, drinking ones self into oblivion took only slightly less money than the higher end establishments several blocks away.

"You look familiar."

Dim blue eyes shifted slightly to the drunk seated to his right. "I'm no one." Not any more.

The latter were spoken mentally and felt even more intensely. He had been someone once. Looking back only served to bring the agony even more painfully to the surface. Being a waterbender was all he had known. From a young age, his affinity for water was evident and his life was spent honing his skills to such a degree, he became a pro-bender. It was an age when those of phenomenal skill were allowed to use their abilities for something other than war and he had fallen easily into the role expected of him until little remained of the precocious child.

In his first years as a pro-bender, he found acting the arrogant tough guy helped with the team image. After a while, who he really was became eclipsed under the façade until the face he created for the team became all that remained. He became the arrogant bender he initially portrayed. That arrogance perhaps led to his current woes.

He refused to believe he deserved to be stripped of part of his soul. It wasn't just his bending that was taken. If it was something so mundane and simple, his depression would have long since abated; for Tahno was the resilient sort, even when faced with adversity.

Such was not the case, nor was it for any who had lost their bending. Bending was a part of the soul. It did not make a person better or worse than nonbenders, simply different. When bending is forcibly removed, the soul is left in tatters, healing with thick, unseen scars and leaving a sense of empty pain. If Amon had known he was irrevocably scarring people, would he have started on the track that led to the near destruction of the bending world?

As much as the monks would like to preach peace and belief in the innate goodness of the human condition, Tahno knew better of it. Perhaps he deserved to lose what made him unique, for though he did not begin as a bully, he became one. Fear of losing what he had gained corrupted him, and it was that corruption that led to Amon signaling out his team during the championship match and taking their bending from them.

And so here he sat in a seedy pub where two years ago he would not be caught dead. His hands were calloused and grimy from the low end labor jobs he was forced to take on once the little savings he had managed to maintain was tapped. There would be no more fine dining or custom tailored clothes. Nonbenders in the city were the less desired of the workforce, especially after Amon's streak of 'equalizing' took it's toll on the city's bending population. These days, he was lucky to have sturdy clothes and food in his stomach.

Heaving to his feet, grateful at least for the small bit of haze dimming the ever present pain in his chest, he allowed his feet to carry him from the hovel of a bar and into the streets. There were few citizens walking the streets this late. The homeless and the drunk were all that could be seen. Those poor souls were appropriate companions for one as broken as he.

Feet dragged wearily along the dirt covered pavement as he walked in slow trudging steps, shoulders slumped so to make him appear much older than his twenty odd years. He felt older too.

One day he would give in to the pain and end it all. He said it time and again, but even his life, such that it was, was more precious for what had been sacrificed to end the terror brought over the city by Amon and his Equalists. The Avatar, a young woman of strength and honor, gave her life in the struggle to bring an end to tyranny. Tahno could do no less than honor her by trudging on through life. Her soul would be reborn and he waited with anticipation for the moment when he could look into young earthbender's eyes and see some small remnant of Korra of the Water Tribe, an Avatar worthy of the legacy created by Avatar Aang.

Such honorable thoughts did not make his pain any less, but it helped. If only a little, it helped.

As the sun began to peak over the bay at the edge of Republic City, Tahno found himself watching the play of orange, blue, and purple created by the rising sun. In the distance, the small land mass composing Air Temple Island was sounding off bells to create a beautiful music to awaken to. The statue of Avatar Aang stood proudly in the distance and to its right, the beginnings of another statue to represent Avatar Korra and all she did for Republic City during her short time in the world.

Tahno liked coming here. He liked seeing something done to acknowledge Korra's sacrifice. It was here he felt the most peace, especially on mornings such as this when dawn was just breaking the horizon and the morning bells of Air Temple Island were chiming. It was one of the few times when peace came to him.

As he closed his eyes, the sound of shouts could be heard in the distance, disrupting the peace and his small sojourn into the calm. Annoyance spilled through him and he turned narrowed eyes to a small distance away to see a woman and a man arguing heatedly.

"I knew I would find you here."

"Asami, I'm not feeling up to this now."

The woman folded her arms across her bosom and glared at the man. "You're going to deal with it now, Mako. I spent half the night worried and the other half looking for you, afraid I would find you dead in some ditch. I should have known you would be here to moon over her. You always did love her more, didn't you?"

"She was my friend! Of course, I loved her. It's nice here. I like to see the progress."

"You come every day." Asami's green eyes flashed dangerously. "Most nights, you don't even come home for dinner. I thought things would calm after a while."

Tahno's eyes widened as he recognized the two. The man was Mako, former captain of the Fire Ferret team and a powerful firebender. He played intricate roles in the final end of Amon, as well as the unification of the benders and nonbenders in the wake of the Avatar's death. It was rumored of a romantic involvement with Avatar Korra, but unsubstantiated to Tahno's knowledge.

"Maybe I don't want to be there. Korra's gone. Bolin's gone. The world moves on like nothing happened, but they are still gone."

Tahno winced at the abject pain in Mako's voice. It resonated similar pain in him. He understood feelings of loss that were unseen by those around.

"I'm tired of this. I'm tired of worrying. I'm tired of a cold bed. I'm tired of it all." Asami closed her eyes and lifted a hand to her brow. "I'm obviously not what you need to heal. I've seen it coming since Korra's death. I hid it from myself. I hoped that time would heal all wounds."

"Asami…"

"No," she whispered as she stepped away and toward the waiting automobile. "You aren't the only one who misses them. I hope you can find what it is you're looking for, because I refuse to be dragged down into your suffering any longer. I love you, Mako...but I can't be there waiting for you forever."

Tahno watched in silence as Mako slumped to one of the stone benches placed periodically along the length of the water's edge. Hands were brought to cover a face aged by lines of anguish and torment.

A small shout of pain erupted from the man and a burst of fire left his fist as it slammed down on the flat of the stone, searing it black in his fury. "Damn it."

Without realizing it, Tahno found his feet moving in soft steps until he stood only a few feet away. Blue eyes trailed over the broken man sitting before him. What made him take position on the bench with him he would never know. Like drew like, he supposed. Their pain was the same; and, yet different. Both had pieces of their soul torn from them by Amon. Tahno lost his bending and Mako lost Korra and Bolin. The difference in the pain did not make it any less painful to bear, a fact both could attest to.

"Fancy meeting you here," murmured Tahno with a tone of false amusement. "Especially this early."

Mako lifted his gaze to stare at Tahno, first in confusion followed immediately by recognition and embarrassment. "Tahno…of the Wolfbat team?"

A small flash of pain reflected in Tahno's eyes before he pushed it back into the recesses of his mind. It was best not to dwell on the things one could not change. "Not anymore."

"Oh…sorry." Mako looked once more at his hands, fingers playing with the edge of the red scarf always present around his neck. "Did you hear that?"

"I couldn't miss it."

A deep, pained sigh left Mako. "Yeah. It's been coming. I just couldn't bear to be the one to give the final stroke."

"You love her?"

He shrugged in a barely visible motion. "Yeah, but not enough. After…"

Tahno extended a hand and placed it on Mako's shoulder. He understood. After Korra's death, everything changed in more than just the passing of an Avatar. Laws were adjusted to offer more protection to nonbenders. Amon wanted to change the face of Republic City and he did, even if it was not as he intended.

"It's nice here," commented Tahno in an attempt to shift the topic. They did not need to dwell on the specifics. "I find myself here more often than not, even if I barely knew Korra. The things I said to her stick with me."

Mako glanced to the small island created by earthbenders rising rock from the bay floor as a base for Korra's statue. "The things I didn't say stick with me."

And with those words, a companionable silence was reached. Pain was shared, if only through the knowledge of the other's loss. It was enough to know another was there who understood. A spark ignited between them, though neither acknowledged it. It wasn't necessary to focus on the physical when the emotional weighed one down. 

Just experiencing that rise of static spark was enough for Tahno. He would not push or flirt. A small slight quirking of lips was the only response he allowed of himself. Time had made him wary of others just as it made him long for those long nights of spent passions. He wasn't even sure if Mako realized his own attraction. The slight shiver that rocked broad shoulders was the only visible response.

"How have you been?" asked Mako, finally breaking the silence.

"Not as good as before, but surviving." Tahno stared at his hands, covered in grime and smelling of smoke and alcohol. "It's harder to make a living as a nonbender if all you know is bending."

"Changes are being made."

A chuckle rippled from Tahno. "Change is slow. Just because the nonbenders are protected from the benders, doesn't mean jobs are available at anything but the most menial of tasks. It's a way of life and most accept it. Benders power the electricity and compromise the police force. Most people even prefer to use benders for healing. Republic City was designed around benders even as it promotes equality and justice. That is just the way of things."

Mako looked at Tahno for a long moment, his brown-gold eyes darting over him, from the head of his dark hair to the tips of his well-worn boots. "I didn't realize."

"I've considered leaving Republic City, but where would I go? In the end, it's easier to stay here and try to figure out what to do." Tahno smiled faintly. "I'll figure it out one day."

"When you do, let me know." Mako smiled, his gaze lighting on Tahno's face. "I'd like to know what to do."

"You could always return to pro-bending. I'm sure there are plenty teams who would love to have you play with them," offered Tahno. "I remember you being a phenomenal firebender."

"I could never do that again…not without Bolin." Mako rolled his shoulders and stood. "I'm hungry. Would you like to get some breakfast?"

Tahno felt his stomach gurgle and clench in hunger. He hadn't eaten since lunch the previous day but the last of his spare money had gone to alcohol in an attempt to blunt the edge from his pain. "I'm afraid I can't afford dining out."

"I'll pay. Consider it a thank you for listening."

Tahno mulled over the offer before nodding. Normally, he refused to allow others to treat him as sort of a penance for how he had abused his fame during his pro-bending days, accepting and even demanding things from others regardless of their situation.

A smile quirked the side of his lips and a feeling of welcome infused Tahno's body. "Thanks."

The breakfast transformed into an afternoon watching the boats sail in and out of bay while debating everything from politics to simple nation etiquette. Mako, who was raised in Republic city as the child of a mixed nation couple, knew a little of both Earth and Fire, but only a little. Tahno spoke on his own issues with being of the Water Nation, but lacking the physical characteristics generally found in those descended from the Water Tribe. Eventually, ethnicity wouldn't determine bending ability in Republic City.

"You know, for the first time since Korra and Bolin died, I don't feel weighed down." Mako ran a hand through his wind ruffled brown hair and sent Tahno a grateful smile. "It's nice to have someone I can relate to, even if he was a bastard during the Championship."

Tahno gave a dramatic sigh and shoved his hands into his coat. "That was a lifetime ago."

"Yeah." Mako turned his eyes out to the bay as the last light of the day caught on the clear surface, sparkling in the surf. "Asami could never understand. I know she liked Bolin and Korra, but she was jealous of them too. It kept her from making real connections with them. When they died, I think some part of her was relieved that those she perceived as competition were gone."

"I've found not thinking on the past sometimes helps me deal with the present." The pain was returning as the day came to its close. Soon he and Mako would be going their separate ways and he would once more be left to the gaping agony spilling forth from the deep tears to his soul. Mako understood and for today, that made all the difference. He didn't want this to end, whatever connection they had forged from their mutual agony.

Mako gave a small mirthless laugh. "Why doesn't her leaving hurt like it should?"

"I've never been in a relationship longer than the length of a night. I can't say." Which was true. Even as a youth, Tahno had shied away from those who grew too attached to him. When his fame as a pro-bender erupted, the men and women flocked to him. There was a new partner every night. Maybe if he had allowed someone close, his suffering could have been eased.

"We were just getting our groove as a team when it…happened." Mako's eyes grew shadowed. "What was it like at the top?"

"Addicting. People go out of their way to give you what you want…whatever you want. Men and women beg for just a single night in your bed, offering to play out every kink and fantasy imaginable to the tune of your pleasure. You want more and more until the thought of losing what you have becomes a monster that consumes every part of you." Tahno brushed a lock of hair from his eyes in an elegant motion, drawing Mako's eyes. "Being the best is all that matters."

"So that's why the Wolfbats cheated."

"Yes. Who wouldn't have some fear with the Avatar being on your competitor's team? I'm not a fool. I watched your matches. I saw the skill all three of you possessed and how you grew as a team. If we hadn't cheated, there is no doubt the Fire Ferrets would have beaten us."

Mako gave a small snort. "Good to know."

The sun gave a final glimmer on the horizon before dipping from sight, leaving only traces of orange and purple in the sky. "I suppose this is goodbye."

Tahno hated goodbyes. It designated having affection for a person and wishing them well during the separation. He only hoped the pain would not be overwhelming when he arrived at his small utilitarian apartment in the slums.

Turning from Mako, he froze when a hand latched onto his forearm and clenched tightly. "Don't go."

"I have work tomorrow and haven't slept in two days."

Mako's eyes were hidden in the deep shadows of the evening. "Please."

Hope and panic fluttered through Tahno's stomach. Fear of hurting warred with the fear of being alone, of never feeling the warmth of another. "What do you want from me?" he whispered so low, the words were barely audible over the splash of the ocean against the seawalls.

"I don't know…I just don't want to be alone."

The words were the burn and the balm. Before he could construct an answer from the scattered thoughts racing through his mind, lips were pressed to his in such a chaste and dry kiss, no one could ever say desire could be created, yet it flared to life all the same. It was a quiet simmer which had burned throughout the day, kept pushed aside by mutual pain and the offer of companionship.

Now, in their comfort, it was allowed to flare upward and be fanned or extinguished at their leisure.

Mako was the first to pull away, his eyes bright and glittering in the dim light coming from the street lamps lining the walk. "I want to say I'm sorry, but I can't. That…"

Tahno's breath stilled in his throat at the raspy tone to Mako's voice. It set the churning heat in his abdomen to roiling and twisting in excitement. It had been so long since he had felt desire directed at him like that flashing in Mako's eyes. Oh, he wanted it.

He wanted to feel. He wanted to experience that single moment of absolute bliss, blurring the lines of reality and dream. He wanted it so bad because for so long, the cold crept closer into him through the gaping wound in his soul.

"I don't want to be alone," Mako whispered, echoing the need in Tahno's heart. The need in the words belied the innocent nature of the kiss. Even with the faint hum of desire, both realized the public nature of their acts.

Tahno understood the meaning behind the words. It was not just being alone, but the emptiness inside them--eating away at them. They both needed to forget the pain living brought them. Tonight would be for forgetting.

"Just tonight," he answered. "Tonight, let's forget together."

Mako paid for a hotel for the night, in the event Asami was still at the apartment they shared and the walls in Tahno's place were paper thin. The hotel wasn't grand, but the linens were clean and the toilet possessing all the amenities they would need. Only Tahno thought ahead and stopped in a apothecary to purchase a vial of oil made from plants found only in Earth Kingdom.

The snap of the door behind them left a long silence. Their eyes met in the dim lit room and breath puffed out from parted lips as they waited patiently for something…anything to initiate the act their souls cried out for.

Tahno moved forward, his steps muffled by the thin carpeting. Never once did he avert his gaze from the man before him. He would give Mako every opportunity to leave. He needed the desire to be mutual in every way.

Their lips met, the kiss just as chaste as before. Instead of pulling away, Tahno flicked his tongue along the seam of Mako's lips before drawing the lower flesh between his teeth and biting. A small moan rumbled into the air, giving him encouragement to continue. Mako's body shuddered and pressed forward, his lips parting even further. Need was evident in the tautness of his body and the way his fingers moved to clench at Tahno's lean shoulders and then down to bring their hips together.

"Have you ever been with a man?" whispered Tahno, need bringing a hoarseness to his voice.

Mako's throat bobbed several times and he shook his head. "I've only ever been with Asami."

"A shame," teased Tahno. "You have missed so much fun."

Lips spread in a wide smile. Hands, gentle, yet firm, urged Mako backwards until the backs of his knees hit the bed, forcing him to sit or fall. The nervousness and desire mixed pleasantly across his face, increasing Tahno's growing need for the promised fulfillment.

His hands lifted to his shirt and pulled it over his head to reveal lean, but well developed muscle covered in pale skin. A slender trail of hair began between his pectoral muscles and followed the crease of his abs down to curl enticingly around his navel before descending lower into his trousers. The bony protuberances of his hips caught his trousers to create shadows in the hollows hidden beneath.

Mako extended a shaking hand toward Tahno's naked chest, only to pause with nervousness plastered over his face. "It's alright," whispered Tahno.

The heat of Mako nearly seared Tahno's skin. Firebenders were so hot. Their skin was in a perpetual state of fever as it contained the power of their art. A single touch chased away the chill of the room and brought a small moan to Tahno's lips.

The fingers trembled as they ran the length of his chest, tracing each line of muscle and bone. Pale pink nipples budded and tightened at the ghosting touches. The heat, followed by the absence of heat, added to his desire. This night would make them both forget and replace their pain, even if only for the span of a moment.

Tahno's hand lifted and fingers carefully unwrapped the red scarf from Mako's neck followed by his shirt until his chest was revealed. Lean muscle flowed evenly over broad shoulders and a rippled abdomen. A few scars dotted his body, but did not deter from him in the least. If anything, each scar was a testament to the hard life lived.

"I…don't know how…" Mako trailed off, his cheeks flushing a ruddy color and his eyes dilating to nearly encompass the iris.

"I'll show you."

Tahno licked his lips and pushed Mako back before tackling the buttons on thick trousers. He tugged boots from feet, followed quickly by the trousers until every part of Mako was revealed. Dark hair began at his navel and traveled downward, growing thicker to curl around the base of thick penis. He wasn't as long as Tahno, but possessed decidedly more girth. Thick veins lined the length and led upward to the wide head, half covered by a thin foreskin.

Even in the half hard state, the sight was delicious, and Tahno immediately dropped to his knees to nuzzle at the base. The musky scent of Mako infused his senses. He could smell the sweat and blood. At least there was that. Even with the loss of his bending, he was allowed the small gift of being able to sense water. He could taste it on the air and in the body of every person. It was more a Water Tribe gift than anything to do with bending.

"Ah," groaned Mako. His teeth were clamped over his lower lip and fingers fisted into the thin blanket covering the bed.

"I'll stop if you don't like it." Tahno gave another small nuzzle to the flesh before running the tip of his tongue up the length until he reached the head. The salty-bitter taste coating the glans was a long forgotten pleasure, and he wanted more.

Suckling at the foreskin, the stray fingers of his hand crept upward to tug back and forth at the thin skin, bringing a small garbled sound from Mako. Keen eyes maintained their lock on his partner's ruddy face while lips and tongue paid homage to the flared head and veiny length. "Do you like it? Should I stop?"

Mako's eyes flared open and the faintest wisp of smoke exited his nostrils. "Don't stop," he gasped before throwing back his head and arching his hips from the bed as the tip of his penis was engulfed into a warm mouth.

The taste of the hard flesh and sounds Mako was now making strummed the desire in him. This first time would not be slow. The need growing between them was too volatile. No. It was more than need. Desperation was a better word to describe them.

"How do you want it?" asked Tahno as he pulled away, licking his lips so to savor the flavor unique to Mako.

"What?" Mako groaned and blinked at him through a veil of lust. "What do you mean?"

"Do you want to take me, or do you want me to do the taking?" To iterate his point, he opened the vial of oil and dipped one finger inside before lifting one of Mako's legs and pressing his finger inside.

The oil was very slick and his finger slid in unimpeded. He didn't go deep, just enough to stroke and excite the nerves surrounding the anus. Prostate stimulation was not the only way to pleasure another man. The years he spent as a famous pro-bender were good for teaching him many ways to pleasure both men and women, a skill he would put to good use tonight.

Mako gasped, eyes wide. His lips parted and his cock gave a little jerk.

"Ah, you like that?" Tahno lowered his head to lick at Mako's perked nipples before biting down hard and shoving two fingers deep inside. His fingers were long and finding the small gland proved easy.

Another garbled sound from Mako. In his state of arousal, his prostate was likely sensitive to the touch. He was careful to keep his touch gentle so not to cause undue discomfort. "Which do you want?"

Tahno planned to have both before the night was over. There was something to be said for both positions, and he enjoyed both. He would allow Mako the first choice if he could think enough to make it.

"I don't…I can't think…" Mako arched again as the fingers inside of him moved out only to push in once more.

The muscles in Mako's body were drawn tight and quivering. Tahno chuckled at the way his body was strung taut. With the way he was fighting, Mako was ready to go feral with his lust, and just what Tahno wanted.

He withdrew his fingers, promising himself he would take Mako before they parted ways. His hands reached for his trousers and shed them along with his boots and socks before climbing on Mako to straddle his hips. Fingers dipped into the vial and reached behind so that he could press inside himself. It had been almost two years since his last lover and with Mako's girth, he would need at least some basic prep to prevent fissures from being ripped in his ass.

A fire took light in brownish gold eyes. Lips parted and breath began to pant. There was so much need in those eyes.

"Do you like what you see?" Tahno hissed through clenched teeth. His unoccupied hand lowered to stroke at his aroused flesh, pulling at the skin in hard strokes to create a show for Mako's pleasure.

Closing his eyes, he groaned a little when Mako's hands replaced his own and stroked him in the same hard pulls. He felt the tightening in his scrotum and the burning up the length of his cock.

"Stop," he gasped and with drew his fingers from his anus so to push Mako's hands from him.

A few calming breaths were needed before he felt able to initiate the more intimate act. A quick motion had some of the oil poured into his palm and spread quickly over the length of Mako's hardness. His hands lifted Mako's erection and settled himself above the flared head before lowering down in a slow motion so to allow his body a moment to adjust to being filled after years of abstinence.

The feeling of thickness spreading him was both painful and delightful all wrapped together. He was being split in two by the thick girth. If not for the highly slick oil, he worried it would have been a slightly less pleasurable entrance.

With practiced moves, he slid upward until just the tip remained inside before sliding down once more. The quivering in his partner's muscles showed the intense restrain the was exerting. While delightfully chivalrous of Mako, it was the furious firebending nature he wanted.

A smirk creased Tahno's lips upward in a look reminiscent of his past self. Hips swiveled and neck arched in temptation to Mako's more wilder side. His wait was short when their positions were switched and his knees pushed upward and held in place by hard, callused hands.

Shock worked through Tahno along with a small whine he refused to admit came from his lips. Hard fast pumps shorted out his brain, forcing body upward in a awkward arch considering the contorted position he was being forced into while Mako's thick girth pounded into him with brutal force.

He would hurt so good come the morrow. His balls were hard as stone. This was not a gentle loving, but a hard fucking meant to do just what both needed. Their lusts were the same. They would lose themselves in each other's body. It was not about love, but instead about connecting and filling that empty place, if only for a short while.

The position must not have pleased Mako, for he withdrew completely and dropped Tahno's legs roughly to the bed before flipping him onto his stomach and drawing his hips upward before plowing forward with a powerful stroke.

The pleasure.

The pain.

Tahno's scream could not be muffled. His hands clawed at the thin sheet and his body arched like a cat in heat towards the heated poker driving into him with steadily increasing thrusts. There was no denying the ache now building. With a shaky hand, he reached beneath him to pull at himself in time with the thrusts now splitting him a part.

Lips sagged open and a trail of saliva splattered on the bed beneath him as he fought to keep up the pace. He wanted. He needed.

Yet, he wanted to wait for Mako. He wanted to hear the ecstasy of the man sucking him towards the abyss of promised pleasure.

The heat rising from their bodies created steam in the cool room. Grunts, whines, groans, and cries spilled forth from both their lips. It was an intense moment created by them, and neither wanted to let go.

"Ah, fuck Mako," he whined and pressed his face into the bed as the fight was lost and spasms of pleasure pulled his seed from his loins just as his mind shot off into bliss.

He felt and heard the growling roar from Mako as thick jets of semen flooded into him. The warmth was soothing to the soreness created by such a brutal taking after such a long abstinence.

They lay panting on the soiled bed. Perspiration coated their bodies in a thin sheen and their hearts pounded to the same staccato rhythm. No words were spoken. None were needed.

A moment of respite was created in the bliss following a pleasure so intense, both were left speechless from its potency. Exhaustion pulled them into a light dose with Mako's arms wrapped tightly around Tahno's thin waist. They would resume their activities after a small respite…that unspoken promise was made in the silence.

oOo

Tahno was the first to awaken in the dim lit room. His eyes landed on the small ticking clock, denoting the dawn's arrival and his soon need to report to work. The body heating his own snuggled closer, giving a small grumble as he moved away, but did not awaken.

A shower to remove the smell of sex from his body and a quick redressing of his clothes was followed by blue eyes watching the handsome man sleeping amidst the tussled sheets. He wanted to awaken him with a kiss. But that wasn't allowed now that the sun had risen and the day arrived.

The unspoken words were clear in his mind. The previous night was for forgetting, but like all things, could not last forever, for to forget the past was to doom oneself to repeat it.

Perhaps they would meet again. Perhaps they would not. Both were broken men in their own way. What the fates held in store for them was unknown.

He took a moment to brush a thumb over the exaggerated brows resting atop sleeping eyes before lowering his lips to brush against he soft and swollen flesh of Mako's mouth before stepping away. "May we meet again, Firebender Mako."

With those words, he left the rented room and strolled down the steps and towards the warehouse where he worked. He hoped his words to be true, but even if they weren't, for one night his pain was forgotten. That alone made all the difference.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Written on a whim after watching through the entire season of Korra until just before the finale. I hope you enjoy this.


End file.
